1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to protection circuits and, particularly, to an over-current protection circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones, media players) are becoming more and more popular. The working current of these electronic devices needs to be below a predetermined value, if the working current exceeds the predetermined value, the electronic devices would be damaged. So, it is needed to monitor the working current of the electronic devices and protect the electronic devices when the working current exceeds a predetermined value. Generally, many electronic devices adopt a particular chip to execute the over-current protection function, however, the chip is expensive, thus increasing the manufacturing cost.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an over-current protection circuit to overcome the described limitations.